


Landed in his arms

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt's spaceship had crashed on a primitive planet. He's lucky enough he encountered a friedly local man.





	Landed in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 27: xenophilia!  
I know it's a bit like cheating, but this is the only idea I got XD

Kurt's spaceship had crashed on a primitive planet. He had barely survived, and his ship was mostly destroyed. He had to find a way to fix the communication system to send an SOS to his base, and he had to do it quickly since his food supply was scarce and he knew nothing of that planet.

He had been working for a few hours when he heard some very faint footsteps come from the jungle around him. He poked his head out to check and he noticed a man carefully approach his ship. He knew he shouldn't get in contact with the locals, but it was a bit too late for that; he jumped out, raising his hands in what he hoped looked an act of submission and spoke as calmly as possible.

"I am not a threat. I had an accident and only wish to leave as soon as possible."

The man, a rather short man for Kurt's standards, looked surprised and confused at the same time. He had menacingly pointed his spear at Kurt when he had seen him jump out, but he didn't look as scared.

"You speak my language, but I've never seen anyone like you before." he replied.

The astronaut sighed in relief. At least his universal translator was still working.

"I am... not from here. But I assure you I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Are you a sky spirit? You fell from there."

"Sort of." Kurt smiled. That was something he could work with. "I will return there as soon as possible, but I need some time to fix my..." he looked at his ship. "...my boat."

"Your boat is very strange."

The man still looked confused by the whole situation, but he had relaxed enough to lower his spear.

"Sailing the sky is different from sailing water." Kurt paused, letting the other accept his words as true. "My name's Kurt. What is yours?"

The savage looked at him with suspicion for a few seconds before answering.

"Logan."

The astronaut smiled at him again.

"Logan. I'm sure you have lots of things to do, and so do I. It's been a pleasure to meet you."

The man didn't move.

"You said you need to fix your boat. Do you want me to help you? I'm good at working the wood." he offered.

"Thank you, but my boat isn't made of wood."

"Oh."

Kurt felt a pang of guilt at the other's downhearted expression.

"You can help me by telling others not to come here, if you want." he proposed.

"Yes! I'll spread the word, I'll come back soon!" Logan answered.

Kurt didn't have time to thank him before he run back into the jungle. He had the chance to admire his toned naked back and ass, though, which he greatly appreciated.

As soon as he was alone again he resumed his working.

Logan didn't come back until sunset, with a couple of fish and some fruit.

Kurt was still trying to fix his communication system, groaning in frustration for it insisting on being broken.

The savage hesitantly poked his head inside him.

"Hum...Kurt?" he called.

The astronaut put his tools down and sighed. He was too tired to keep going anyway.

"Hello, Logan."

He stepped out, cleaning his hands on his clothes.

"I've brought you some food." Logan showed him.

"Thank you, but..." Kurt was about to refuse it, but the other's proud expression was too adorable to let him down. "...I don't have anything to start a fire."

"I'll do it!"

Logan put everything down and gathered some dry wood, which he easily lit up. He then proceeded to cook the fish and offered it to Kurt.

The latter was drooling for the nice smell it made, so he gladly accepted it and started to eat.

"It's very good, thank you." he said.

They ate together and chatted a bit, both curious about each other's life and culture.

It was accidental when their hands touched, both of them too surprised to move away, then Logan timidly caressed the other's blue skin.

"Your skin is very soft." he said in a low tone of voice.

Kurt had travelled alone for some time, so he wasn't unaffected by that sweet gesture.

"Ah, thank you." he turned his hand to gently intertwine their fingers.

The savage looked at him with surprise and confusion, at least until the other leaned towards him. He closed the gap between them and kissed him, acting on pure instinct.

The astronaut knew that it was wrong to interact with a still primitive species. He knew it could also be dangerous. But he was stranded on that planet for who knew how long, touch starved, and in the company of a very handsome man, to hell with the rules.

He sat on Logan's lap and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck. He tasted like fish and fruit, and his soft tongue was so pleasant against his.

The savage promptly hugged him, caressing him from above his suit.

Kurt sighed in pleasure when the other groped his ass. He unzipped his suit, slipping out of it without leaving his new lover's lap.

Logan took a moment to admire his naked body, getting harder under his loincloth.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered, carefully sliding his fingers on the other's smooth skin.

"You are too." the astronaut replied.

They kissed again, and the savage removed his loincloth to better rub against his lover.

They moaned and shivered in pleasure, their hands exploring each other's body.

When Kurt placed a hand between them and masturbated them together, Logan had to pull away from the kiss to moan loudly.

He thrust his hips towards that soft hand, his eyes half-closed.

Kurt could do nothing but stare at that beautiful sight, increasing his efforts to give them both pleasure and resuming his kissing.

Logan kissed him back, holding him tight and bringing a hand on the other's to help him.

They came almost together, their semen mixing on their hands and bellies.

They pressed their foreheads together and panted to catch their breath, enjoying their post-orgasm.

After a while Kurt shivered from the chilly air and rubbed his arms.

Logan immediately held him closer, keeping him warm with his body heat. He wasn't cold after all, he was used to being naked.

"I'll warm you." he simply stated.

"Thank you. I'm so lucky I met you."

They both smiled, then Logan made Kurt lay on his side, facing the fire, and he spooned him. He fell asleep pretty soon, his light breath tickling the back of the astronaut's hair.

The latter wondered if he did the right thing, getting advantage of that man like that just because he was a bit touch starved. He surely didn't seem to mind, though, on the contrary, he had been very enthusiastic about it. In that moment he was almost glad his communication system broke, because it meant he had some more time to spend with Logan.


End file.
